Not Giving Up
by Red Demons Dragon
Summary: Waking up from a dream, not knowing if it really had happened or if it was just that a dream. What to do?


"_Hey… you look cute when you're sleeping." Red Demons face was right above him and looking down. The bright yellow eyes were starring directly into his own eyes._

"…"

_Red Demons' head slowly came closer, smiling and with some noodles sticking out of his mouth. Shivers ran down his spine when Red Demons lips touched his and felt himself being embraced by Red Demons._

"…"

"_Jack ,Yusei, what if they find out about us?" He was resting against Red Demons chest.  
_"_I don't care anymore if Jack finds out about this." A tear ran down Red Demons cheek as he rested with his head on his partners shoulder._

"…"

Stardust shot up, breathing heavily. A quick glance sideward assured him that he hadn't awoken Red Demons. He tried to get his breathing under control, while his heart kept beating madly. His mind wandered back to what he had been dreaming, a sudden feeling of loneliness crashing down on him. With a confused look he stared at the sleeping Red Demons. Watching him sleep, calmed him a bit down but he felt doubts rise. Had it all only been a dream or had it really happened?

Resisting the urge to wake Red Demons up, Stardust flew off into the starlit sky, leaving a trace of the dust coming of his wings. It probably all had been a dream, but it all had felt so real. If it was real, it would be easy; but if it had been all a dream, he doubted he could master the courage to tell it to Red Demons.

He flew for hours, the moon had long ago set and at the horizon slowly the sun was rising. The landscape had slowly changed from the dense forest to dunes, Stardust kept flying on till he had reached the beach. Stardust saw a small plateau where he would have great view over the sea. Descending gracefully Stardust landed near the edge, carefully seating himself on the edge.

_How long has it been, I have known Red Demons for my entire life. We were created at the same time, together with the other three dragons, by Akaki-Ryu. But when I started having this feelings for him, I don't know. It's hard to tell apart the thousands of years that had passed and Red Demons had most of the time been by my side. Could I really tell Red Demons what I feel and destroy what has been build up over the millennia, just because of one confusing dream?_

Stardust stared over the ocean, the sun reflecting in the small waves of the water. Slowly, as if it took a lot of force, Stardust curled himself up. Bringing his knees up until his chest, thoughtlessly scrapping the rock surface with his claws. As his thoughts went on, his expression went sadder and more painful.

_If I tell him, he will reject me and we won't ever be as close as we are now. If I don't tell him, I will feel like this forever, he will eventually notice it and question me about it. He will find out about it either way; I couldn't lie to safe my own life, how am I supposed to lie against the one person I cared the deepest and most about. What can I do? Is it really worth feeling so depressed just to keep him close to me, or should I take the gamble? Tell him about I feel? I'm prepared for worst case scenario, but still…_

Biting softly in his lower lip, trying to stop the tears from running. He slightly raised his head as he heard wing beats coming closer, familiar sounding ones. He looked over his shoulder and over his wing he could see the silhouette of Red Demons approaching. Stardust returned his gaze to the horizon, time has passed without noticing it. The sun was now completely above the ocean, its reflection clearly in the water. Stardust let out a deep sight, as he normally would have enjoyed this view.

Without reacting, he heard Red Demons land behind him, the claws making soft ticking and scratching sounds as Red Demons walked towards him. He saw in the corner of his eye that Red Demons took place next to him. "How did you find me?"  
"Well, you woke me up, I tried to simply fall back asleep but then I felt you taking off. I must say, you are really easy to follow at night."  
Stardust said nothing, listening to how Red Demons went on about the fact that he leaves a trail of sparkling dust every time he flies.  
"It's actually really nice to see in the moonlight, it's one of the most beautiful sights I've seen."Stardust shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears he felt coming up, and turned his head away. He couldn't help to let out a stifled sob. Red Demons put his arm around Stardust in reaction.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I…I dreamt weird, that's all." Stardust was starring down the ledge, feeling how Red Demons was looking at him but not able to meet his gaze.  
"Tell me, it's been bad enough to upset you."  
"I…don't know if I can…_sigh_…I guess I won't have much of a choice anyway. I dreamt about us. No, don't interrupt me or else I will not finish it!... It felt…well, as if we were together…as a couple and…we kissed." The last two words were barely audible.  
Finally, Stardust dared to look Red Demons in his face, expecting any expression on its face; except the one that was on his face right now, a tender yet amused smile.  
"We kissed… you mean like this?"  
Before Stardust realised it, Red Demons had put his lips on his. Without thinking he answered the kiss. Stardust grabbed Red Demons in his neck, pulling him closer to him until their bodies were touching. He felt how all the doubts, worries and the loneliness washed away. Slowly they lied down on the rocky surface, embracing each other.

"Star…next time, if there is anything at all. Talk with me, don't fly off like that." Stardust was resting with his head on Red Demons chest, now looking up at him.  
"Don't worry, I like your soft and caring side to much to miss out on it." Stardust felt by the way that the chest went up and down that Red Demons had sighted. He moved a bit with his head, making sure that he was comfortable and didn't hit Red Demons with the sharper edges of his horns, and closed his eyes, feeling reassured and safe.


End file.
